I wont loose her!
by MissxPirate
Summary: What happens when Luffy tries to confess his love for Nami and Sanji overhears? Will he give up or will he go over the top to win her heart? my 1st fan fic so please tell me what u think


That night On the Going Merry Sanji was cleaning up the kitchen as usual; Luffy always seemed to make a big mess after eating. Sanji hadn't noticed anything different about this night then any other but then he heard the sound of feet on the deck.

"Who could that be? Everyone should be asleep right now." Sanji thought to himself as he stepped out of the kitchen to see who was still lingering around the ship. The cook was surprised to see not one, but two people leaning on the edge of the boat looking out to the sea. Sanji wasn't the kind to ease drop, but he found this as a good occasion to do so. He crouched down behind a barrel and started to listen in on the twos conversation.

"Nami, I have something to tell you, but I don't know quite how to say it…" Luffy said a bit shyly.

Nami wasn't a stupid girl, she knew exactly what he was about to say, and so did the snooping Sanji. It was obvious the captain had very strong feeling about Nami. Everyone could tell by the way he had been acting lately, he would fallow her around, complement her at any given chance, his un-normal shyness gave it all away.

"Hold that thought. I…I think I forgot to pick some ripe tangerines last night." It was obvious Nami was just looking for an excuse to get away.

"Ok Nami. Um, ill talk to you later I guess?"

Nami rushed off towards her tangerines. But Sanji new that she had picked the tangerines because he had walked pat and seem her.

"Why would Nami run off and lie like that?..." Sanji thought to himself

"And what am I going to do about Luffy? I can't let him get Nami before I do." Sanji thought while he crouched behind the barrel. Then Luffy sighed and walked off towards his room head down in a sad manner. Sanji rose and headed back to the kitchen trying to think of a plan to win the beautiful Nami's heart before his captain did. Sanji then deiced to sweet Nami off her feet. But to do that, he would have to do things he had never done before.

The next morning the crew had gone to the kitchen to get breakfast as usual.

"Hey, where's Sanji?" Usopp asked. It was not like the cook to not have breakfast prepared.

"Probably still asleep or thinking about girls as usual" Zolo snorted.

Luffy, Nami, Zolo, and Usopp sat at the table wondering were their cook had gone. They sat and waited though. It was no use looking for him; he was a big boy and could take care of himself. About fifteen minutes later Sanji walked into the kitchen appearing groggy from lack of sleep.

"About time you showed up." Zolo said obviously irritated and put his feet up on the table.

The rest of the crew just stared at him as he walked past them, saying nothing, to go prepare breakfast.

A while later he returned with a few dishes of eggs and toast, nothing unusual about that. But while they ate, there was an odd silence which made the crew feel weird.

After breakfast Luffy approached Nami still feeling a bit sad about the night before.

"Nami…Im sorry if I said something to upset you last night." Luffy hung his head low.

"Its ok Luffy, you did nothing wrong." She kissed his forehead and walked out.

Luffy blushed as Sanji gave him a dirty look before walking out.

That night, Sanji told them they would have to wait until morning to eat because he didn't feel like cooking. The crew looked at him as if he was crazy and Nami pulled him aside.

"What's with you today Sanji? You have been acting really strange." Nami asked in a concerned tone.

"I want you…to come with me" He took her by the hand and started to lead her towards the empty crows nest.

"Sanji, where are we going?" Nami asked

"You will see soon." Sanji said leading her up to the nest.

Once they got to the top, there was a blanket on the floor with a basket filled with the most delicious foods and treats Nami had ever seen. By the basket there were a few lit candles. Nami just stood there mouth wide open. She had no clue what to say.

"Well?" Sanji said "I didn't go through all this trouble for you to just stand there and look." Nami was still standing there staring in shock.

"Sanji…you didn't have to." Nami said shyly

"Nami…I know Luffy has feelings for you. I can't let him win your heart…" Sanji trailed off as a blush crept to his cheeks.

"You didn't have to because…you already have my heart Sanji." Nami gently pulled Sanji in closer and cupped his cheep with her hand. Sanji stared deep into her eyes, in shock of what was going on.

"Nami-…" Before Sanji could finish what he was going to say Nami leaned in and pressed her lips against his kissing him deeply. Sanji closed his eyes and kissed back and his heart started to race.

Nami then pulled away and looked at him.

"Luffy could never mean as much to me as you Sanji, I mean that" Nami was able to say even though she was slightly trembling and her heart was beating faster then it ever had.

Sanji grinned and the shock had worn off "Well then Nami-swan lets have a date!" Sanji was back to his usual self.

The two sat down and started to eat as the sun started to set beyond the horizon. Nami looked out; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Just then they heard someone climbing up to the crows nest. They both jumped at the sudden noise but were put to ease when they relized it was only Zolo.

"Hey you two, get out of here. I want to sleep" It was odd for Zolo to say such a thing. He could sleep anywhere he wanted. But the two didn't complain and packed up their meal and headed down towards the deck.

"I love you Nami" Sanji whispered in her ear as they walked. Nami giggled and the soft sensation of Sanji being so close. She then looked over at him, a slight grin on her face as she told him she loved him too.


End file.
